


Końca początek

by soulfull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Has Issues, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer's Cage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Upadek Lucyfera, był końcem i początkiem.Końcem braterstwa, początkiem zdrady, bólu i cierpienia.





	1. Błąd

Ogień, krew, szczęk broni.  
Nienawiść w oczach tego którego podziwiał, zdrada w oczach tego którego najbardziej umiłował.  
Upadek.  
Zapłata za miłość, wierność, poświęcenie.  
Był światłem, które mu odebrano. Kochano go, został porzucony. Dawał radość i nadzieję, teraz nie potrafił ich dostrzec.  
Uderzenie.  
Ciemność, pustka chłód.  
Nie powinien nic czuć. Ślepa machina do wypełniania rozkazów, tym miał być.  
Wściekłość, rozpacz przerażenie.  
Błąd Stwórcy? Czy może to on stał się błędem?  
Krzyk rozdarł pustkę.  
Przebrzmiał, nieusłyszany przez nikogo.


	2. To co zostało

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucyfer nauczył Gabriela wszystkiego co wiedział, a potem odszedł. Coś musiał po sobie zostawić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem tego.

Wciąż pamiętał światło, ciepłe bezpieczeństwo.   
Zostało zgaszone, może samo zgasło.   
Wściekłość przeminęła, zabrakło sił żeby zaciskać pięść.   
Rozpacz zrodziła łzy. Wyschły, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu.  
Została mu samotność, tępy ból zdradzonego serca. Oczy starsze niż być powinny.  
Uśmiech zasłonił wszystko.


End file.
